Super Burly Brawl
The Super Burly Brawl was the final battle between Neo and Smith, preventing the latter from controlling the Matrix and saving Zion. Event The Degrading Matrix After striking a deal with Deus Ex Machina, Neo entered the Matrix to face off against Smith who had assimilated its every resident. The Matrix was degrading, the code was falling off as constant rain and darkness. Neo walked on the road, with hundreds and thousands of Smiths standing and sneering at him as he passed by. One of the Smiths, the one that assimilated The Oracle, came forward and told Neo that he had seen Neo's death at his hands, and so he is going to fight Neo alone. The Fight The two adversaries threw punches at each other, but neither of them gained the advantage. Soon both of them landed a punch on the other's face throwing them off in opposite directions. While Neo regained his balance and stood up unfazed and unharmed, Smith landed on the hard road and broke chunks off it. Smith, now enraged, flew up in the air. Neo followed him and they both collided in mid-air, causing a shock-wake strong enough to stop water droplets in their tracks. The continued fighting airborne until Neo was thrown into a wall near Smith, destroying several more walls in the process. Neo and Smith then collided again inside the building, but Neo was thrown back and fell face-down. Smith declared that it was Neo that taught him the purpose of life, which he defined as being to end''. Neo, determined to defeat Smith, stands up again. This time Neo got the upper hand in the battle and punched Smith several metres away. They flew towards each other and created an explosion, destroying the glass off the Sky Scrapers. They continued rising upwards. When they reached the sky, Neo threw Smith a considerable distance. Smith then flew towards Neo, charging with a punch like a missile, and caused a gigantic shock-wave. Smith smiled at the sight of Neo falling down. He then held Neo and began to boost his speed towards his downfall. The crash it caused was almost meteoric. The End Neo strugled as Smith saw the many Smiths surrounding the crater in which they fell. Smith then began to question the reason behind Neo's persistance to fight. Neo stood up, with great effort, and replied, ''"Because I '''choose to".'' Smith and Neo then began to fight again, albiet much slower, since they had already lost most of their energy. Neo successfully threw Smith into the wall of the crater. Smith emerged from the hole, aggravated by Neo, he began to beat Neo brutally. At one point he recognised a scene from his premonition and, unbeknownst to him, uttered the words: Everything that has a beginning has an End, '''Neo.''' These Oracle's words then determined Neo's actions. Neo understood that in order to destroy Simth he would have to sacrifice himself and allowed himself to be assimilated by Smith. After the assimilation is completed, the eyes of the Neo/Smith and Neo begin to glow white. Then the Neo/Smith is destroyed. Other Smiths soon follow him and the Matrix is rebooted. Aftermath The Battle's end was the beginning of the peace between Humans and Machines. The Sentinels retreated from Zion and the war came to an End. Category:Battles Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:Fights Category:Events